


Mutation

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, October Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: A little prompt I decided to do based on a friend's Inktober list.





	Mutation

**Author's Note:**

> * This Ishimaru is also different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

How had he let this happen? He should have known that touching something without knowing what was inside was far too dangerous! There was nothing he could do about it now though… He had brought this on himself and until he figured out how to reverse it or find someone who could help he was utterly powerless. 

A soft whine escaped him at that and he slapped a padded and clawed hand over his mouth in terror, staring into the mirror at the monster he’d turned into overnight as his thin frame shook violently and he sniffled. The longer he looked the more distressed he became too. 

Slited crimson eyes filled with horror and panic bore into him and pointed fuzzy ears were folded back against his skull. His raven hair had grown longer and wilder and now covered the back of his neck and below his ears to the tip of his jawline along with the back of his hands and down his arms and legs. His hands and feet had become elongated with sharp claws and thick pads covered his palms and the soles of his feet. Worst of all though was the fluffy tail that he’d grown that was tucked between his legs and the sharp teeth that were poking out from under his lips.

He couldn’t possibly let anyone see him like that. Knowing his classmates they wouldn’t react well and he didn’t wish to risk his family’s already terrible reputation from becoming even worse. Though he knew that missing class was unacceptable either even with the state he was in. What was he going to do?! 

He slid down the bathroom wall at that and hugged his legs close to his chest as he sobbed, a small yip of fear escaping him as he heard the doorbell ring. Who on earth could that be? And more importantly why had they come to see him now of all times?! 

He stumbled to his feet and nearly fell over as he rushed into his bedroom to hide, frantically searching as he heard the doorbell ring once again before scrambling under the bed and curling into a ball right before the door opened and Mondo peered into the room worriedly. He’d forgotten that he’d lent the other a key recently… 

“Taka? Ya in here? Ya didn’t answer me all last night. Is yer hand doin’ better?”

A chill went down his spine as he heard that. That’s right… His hand… He’d cut it yesterday when the test tube he’d picked up had suddenly shattered. The test tube that had been left out in one of the classrooms… Maybe if he could find where it came from he could figure out how to change back! 

For now though he couldn’t risk Mondo seeing what he’d become so he clamped a hand over his mouth and tried to hold as still as he could as the other started looking throughout his dorm for him. Hopefully he would leave before he found him. 

His hopes were soon dashed as he could hear Mondo approaching the bed and he hastily pressed himself into the darkest corner the best that he could in response, hissing softly as the other pointed a flashlight at him and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“…Taka? What’re ya doin’ under the bed? Did somethin’ happen? Ya can come out now ya know…”

He simply let out a scared whine at that and shook his head frantically, crawling further away from Mondo as he shook and sniffled. He couldn’t let him see… He couldn’t! There was no telling what he might do if he did and he didn’t want to see the one person he trusted afraid of him. 

Mondo was far too determined though and to his utter shock crawled under the bed after him to pull him into a firm hug before gently rubbing his back and hushing him as he squirmed and sobbed hysterically. Why?! Why did this have to happen!?

“Shh… Yer okay…”

It felt like ages before he was able to calm down and gaze up at Mondo nervously, a soft sigh escaping him before he squirmed out of the other’s arms and crawled out from under the dusty bed to shake himself. There was no use hiding it from the other any longer. Like it or not this was what he was now and even if it terrified him he didn’t have any choice but to handle it the best that he could until he could fix it. 

The look of pure shock and confusion on Mondo’s face only made his heart sink more and he opened his mouth to apologize only to let out startled yip as he was pulled back into a tight embrace, gazing up at the other with widened crimson eyes. What was…!?

“I don’t know how this happened to ya but… We’re gonna figure this out! How’s yer hand? Are ya doin’ okay?” 

He… He wasn’t… afraid of him? He was… worried about him? The wolfman could only gaze up at him in pure bewilderment as relief flooded through him and tears rushed down his pale face, his tail wagging happily as he nodded and snuggled into him. Maybe… Everything would be alright after all…


End file.
